dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Astrid Waverider
Astrid Waverider is a Level 9 Human Illusionist Wizard. Astrid is played by Martin Calderon. Intro Astrid Waverider is a 1,000 year old Valkyrie serving for the god of thunder Thor in Valhalla. During the great war of gods, she failed to kill one of the generals of Laufi of the frost giants and Thor casted her down the material plane and deemed unworthy. Her soul was transfered onto a baby still living inside the womb of a female human, Ygritte. Astrid was reborn as a baby with living marks/ tattoos but never remembers anything of her past life. She has vague visons and dreams of norse battles but nothing concrete. She started out to serve Thor as her parents Ygritte and Bjork are devout followers of Thor. She started as storm cleric in honor of her god. Travelled faerun to continue her training. She met new adventurers during her stay in the Yawning Portal and became her closest friends. Nar the Paladin, Mulligan the Carpenter, Takhra the Druid, Doomface the Monk. They travelled to the Sunless Citadel and Trekked the mountains of Khundrukar to find the Forges of Fury. One night in the caves of Khundrukar, The group fought a tribe of Troglodytes and manage to kill them leaving behind the tribes offsprings. While the group was resting, Astrid pulls out her Shatterspike and slaughtered the babies. One less monsters to kill in the future. Thor was displeased on her actions and left her and took her strength. She was powerless left by her god but one god took a close at her and impressed with her other abilities. Loki granted her a spellbook and told her that Loki is her new god now. The party went on to fight the black dragon of Khundrukar. Astrid used her new found powers to chain the black dragon's mouth, preventing it to launch its breathe weapon. Holding it long as she can while the party hack and slash the dragon to bits. During the travel to Chult to inspect the lost temple of Tamoachan they went to Luskan and came across a large boat with dead giants in it. Bandits secured the boat and want the treasure for themselves. Astrid conjured a black dragon flying over the ship and created chaos at the Luskan coast. Citizens ran for their lives while the Friendly Fire Group looted the wreck. Luskan bandits fired arrows at the dragon but all of them whizzed past through it. The dragon introduced himself as an ethereal dragon that shoots real fireball *thanks to "El Gwapo the Kobold Bounty Hunter". The Friendly fire group set foot in Chult and discovered the Shrine of Tamoachan. Fell inside the shrine and got trapped for 7 weeks. They fought giant crayfishes and cooked them for food. Astrid and the group fought zombie vampires. Astrid met Logan the lizardfolk who doesnt remember his past and Sour the sorceress with her Protector.Seduced a panther with her illusion panther, suggested a drow spider to jump down a hole and conjured a Fire Giant to help the group to defeat a tree. Finally after reaching the top floor of Tamoachan, they are now free from the wretched place that is called Tamoachan and enjoy the sunlight. Description Appearance Astrid is an eighteen year old human female. She has blonde golden hair, She's 6'4 feet tall, fair skin with living tattoos on her whole body and it grows whenever she levels up Personality Astrid is an impulsive character and friendly woman. She likes to trick people with her illusions and enchantments. She likes to have fun even in the heat of a battle, outsmarting and outwitting her enemies with her intellect and deception. Astrid is a harbinger of chaos. Biography Life as an adventurer She is a member of the Friendly Fire Group, Harbinger of chaos, Illusionist Trickster. Recently got out from the Tomb of Tamoachan First kiss of death She still lives Relationships and Affiliations Nar the Paladin Nar is Astrid's bestfriend in the group. They compliment well in their adventures and in battle as well. Mulligan the Carpenter Mulligan is Astrid's lucky charm in the group. Mulligan is the thinker of the group setting off traps and keeping the group safe 'Friendly Fire Group' The firestarter of the group. Harbinger of chaos. Leading member of most team friendly fires. Character Information Current Tier: 2 Magic Items * Robe of the Archmagi (White) * Tentacle Rod * Bracers of defense * Alchemy Jug * Mirror to the past * Rope of Climbing * Robe of Stars Feats * Resilient (Constitution) 'Signature Spells' *Phantasmal Force *Evard's Black Tentacles *Major Image *Suggestion Class Abilities Class1 Features * Improved Minor Illusions * Malleable Illusions Quotes and Moments "Why dream for something when i can create it for you" "Escape the real world. I can create a world that you can live forever" __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters